<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shut up, Bob. by CancerianWastelandCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530205">Shut up, Bob.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CancerianWastelandCat/pseuds/CancerianWastelandCat'>CancerianWastelandCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>GazettE FanFics for Black _Lives_Matter [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>the GazettE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, commission, im not good at fluff omg, reita has a cameo, space cadet!uruha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:40:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CancerianWastelandCat/pseuds/CancerianWastelandCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Uruha has returned from a space mission and his brain is still a little foggy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uruha/Kai (the GazettE)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>GazettE FanFics for Black _Lives_Matter [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shut up, Bob.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the last commission for my small GazettE-Fanfics-For-BLM project! Thank you to everyone who participated, it meant a whole lot and I hope you enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Earth was weird. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not as a planet, it was a nice planet, Uruha thought. It was stunning from above, a sight to behold for anybody who got to set a foot into the ISS. Well, not really </span>
  <em>
    <span>set</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was more like floating, like shoving your body through very runny jelly. That was the really weird thing about earth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Gravity.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything here </span>
  <em>
    <span>weighed</span>
  </em>
  <span> so much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And truthfully, after he had once carried a five-kilogram refrigerator on just the tips of his fingers, Uruha wasn't used to weighing anything anymore. It was only when he’d returned from his three-month mission that he even realized his </span>
  <em>
    <span>tongue</span>
  </em>
  <span> had been weighing something all his life and he’d just never noticed. So… speaking had been difficult. Throughout the first week or so after his return, he had had to use a notepad and a pen to communicate to Kai what he needed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I need a straw.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Can you get me a beer?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I gotta pee.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then walking hadn't been the easiest, either. Life in space took a toll on many things, but on bones especially. The first two weeks after the landing had been the worst— having to go to the labs every other day just to carry out the same physical tests over </span>
  <em>
    <span>and over</span>
  </em>
  <span> again… The longer he sat on that stationary bike and forced his legs to move properly, the more grateful he became of his bed at home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Uruha knew it was necessary. After all, the only reason they kept on monitoring his cardiovascular data was to determine how the recovery process could be made even easier for future astronauts. And that was important.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without a doubt, however, the most annoying thing about returning from three months in space was </span>
  <em>
    <span>forgetting</span>
  </em>
  <span> things. It wasn't like he hadn't had a sense of time up at the ISS, they </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>had to stick to a sleeping schedule. There was no other way to keep their bodies somewhat used to the rhythm. Unfortunately they </span>
  <em>
    <span>also</span>
  </em>
  <span> experienced the change between day and night about sixteen times in twenty-four hours so Uruha’s understanding of time had </span>
  <em>
    <span>inevitably</span>
  </em>
  <span> been a little … butchered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes he simply wasn't quite sure what day it was. Which, most of the time, was not a problem at all. Most of the time it was simply a lazy Sunday (again). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Today was not Sunday. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Today was Wednesday and for some reason that Uruha had spent the entire day wrecking his brain over, Kai had something to celebrate. Or they probably both did, as a couple, and Uruha just didn't know. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Either way, today clearly was an important day </span>
  <em>
    <span>and he had forgotten why.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From the moment he had woken up, Uruha had known something was wrong. In fact, Kai had woken him up with a smile bigger than the usual sunshine-grin and </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>meant something. He’d baked a cake before breakfast, too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To celebrate,” he’d said while pouring Uruha his coffee. Uruha had just smiled (painfully).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This is baaad, this is sooo bad,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he’d thought to himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had only gotten worse. Over the course of breakfast Kai had lamented over their plans for today which apparently… they had canceled? For some reason? It didn't seem to be Uruha’s fault, which was very assuring because Uruha didn't remember canceling anything in the first place. So now they were going to stay at home and enjoy their time together from the couch instead of strolling through Odaiba. (Uruha had absolutely no recollection of </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanting to go to Odaiba in his </span>
  <em>
    <span>life.)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not like we can't have a nice time staying at home, right?” Kai had said after he’d cleared the table, wrapping his arms around Uruha’s neck from behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just the two of us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uruha had smirked at that. If there was one thing he did remember, it was just how much he loved that Kai was always so affectionate with him. A brush of his fingertips along his arm or shoulder whenever he passed him by, a kiss on the cheek right before they went to sleep or, like now, lips ghosting across the skin beneath his ear; a sign of affection a bit more daring by Kai’s standards. Uruha couldn’t blame him. They hadn't seen each other in a while. He’d turned his head until they’d been face to face, the corners of his mouth twitching.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We sure can,” he’d grinned and pressed their lips together. Somehow they had ended up against the kitchen counter a couple moments later— or rather, on their way to it. Still a bit uncoordinated, Uruha had stumbled across his own feet and so the only reason he’d trapped Kai against the edge of the worktop was to prevent his own face from making acquaintances with the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kai had giggled and patted his shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I appreciate the effort but maybe we should wait with this until you’re completely stable, hm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uruha had pouted. “I’ve been gone for three months and you’re still going to deprive me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>depriving </span>
  </em>
  <span>you,” Kaid had scoffed in amusement. “Trust me, I do want this, but I’d prefer it if you didn't fall unconscious while you’re on top of me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And well, Uruha couldn’t really argue with that, could he?</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>He’d made it through the entire day. He’d made it an entire day celebrating something without actually knowing </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>. All the way through lunch time and the afternoon, a movie on the couch and the occasional making-out session (lying down this time), Uruha had managed to keep his responses vague enough to not get his cover blown. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But now he was sitting at dinner. Kai had conjured up an incredible three-course menu and multiple side dishes that would have put a world class chef to shame. Rightfully so, he looked incredibly proud of it too. For a moment Uruha considered simply admitting to his failure. Having Kai cook such delicacies for him felt all kinds of unfair seeing how he </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> couldn't return the gesture. But the food was too damn good, and Uruha found himself shoving his bad conscience aside for at least the duration of dinner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The steamed vegetables Kai had prepared were wonderfully crisp and juicy and brimming with flavor, the rice had an ever-so-slight jasmine note to it and the steak was incredibly tender, melting on his tongue so readily Uruha almost melted off his chair alongside it. The red wine Kai had chosen was perfectly complementary too; red and a little sparkly but not too much, and not too heavy either, only a bit fruity in the finish. More than once, Uruha was closing his eyes to dwell in the bursts of flavor that so kindly graced his taste buds. Now, as he opened them again, Kai was smiling at him fondly from across the candlelit table. Oh, right— he’d set up candle holders too. Two of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This, of course, could only mean that today was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> important day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you remember what I said five years ago? Your face was so funny.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Uruha froze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>O h  n o. </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Holding his glass of wine in front of his face for a little too long, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrecked</span>
  </em>
  <span> his brain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah, sure, of course. I mean, how could I forget </span>
  <em>
    <span>that? </span>
  </em>
  <span>My face was… priceless, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He put the glass down again. “You were… super happy, though. And so was I. And the food is delicious, by the way!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kai giggled and nodded, </span>
  <em>
    <span>thank God</span>
  </em>
  <span>, impaling a piece of broccoli on his fork without a care in the world. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad you like it. I thought you deserved something special for our special day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uruha could almost feel his eyebrow twitch at the tail. Had he still not noticed?  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like a saving grace, the loud ringing of the telephone erupted in the hallway in the next moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m getting that!” Uruha said quickly and dashed out of the kitchen like a caveman fleeing from a bear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello?” he panted into the speaker while catching the main unit before it could fly off the shelf. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eyyyy, my favorite space brother!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Reita- ”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, how’s earth treating you? And why do you sound so out of breath? The husband chased you around town today for the occasion?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then Uruha knew. He just </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and his facepalm was not fast enough for Kai not to catch it. Leaning in the doorway, he had his arms crossed and his lips curled into the biggest of grins. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uruha cleared his throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, no, we- we stayed home actually because- ”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stopped, frowned. Kai stepped up to him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The restaurant had to close, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he mouthed with the biggest amount of self-satisfaction Uruha had ever seen on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The restaurant had to close,” he repeated dumbly. “But I’m alright, nothing out of the ordinary.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I see, I see, cool, cool,” Reita replied. The poor guy was utterly oblivious to the embarrassment and shame currently warping his best friend’s features. Uruha couldn't believe it. He had forgotten their </span>
  <em>
    <span>wedding day?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I don't want to hold you guys up. Just wanted to wish happy five years! Let's catch up over a beer sometime soon.”</span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah, sure. Thanks so much for calling in, Rei.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No biggie. Bye!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bye.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Had the phone actually had a cord, Uruha would have very much considered wrapping it around his neck after hanging up. Kai was standing right in front of him now, fortunately showing no traces of anger. Uruha huffed a heavy sigh and reached out for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> incredibly sorry, you have no idea.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kai laughed, out loud and heartily, until his one adorable dimple showed up in his right cheek. Uruha pouted again, pulling him into his arms, but at least now he could be sure that Kai truly wasn't upset with him. What kind of husband forgot his wedding day, though… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do remember my name though, right? You haven’t said it all day.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, shut up, Bob.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>